Cellular communication may be aggregated over a wireless wide area or cellular network, such as a cellular radio network based on 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards, and a wireless local area network (WLAN). Such cellular/WLAN aggregation may allow a cellular network to use a WLAN (e.g., WiFi) as a “virtual” or “extension” carrier in the cellular network. The reliability and wide coverage of the cellular network may provide control and a mobility anchor to facilitate seamless utilization of the WLAN. In such an operating environment, data flow may be offloaded from the cellular network to the WLAN while still being controlled by the cellular network.